Can you feel it?
by First Of The Year
Summary: Entras, inspeccionas, ves, sientes como hubo vida en una época. Te estremeces. ¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¡Pero todavía queda mucho por ver! ¿No es esa la razón por la que viniste en primer lugar?


Entras a la antigua casa, pero no cierras la puerta, tienes miedo de que si la cierras, no volverás a ver la luz del nuevo día. Das unos pasos con algo de inseguridad e inspeccionas la casa con tu mirada asegurándote de que no se te escape nada. Temblando por el frío del lugar, decides entrar a la cocina, solo para echar un vistazo, pero haces una mueca de asco al ver la comida rancia servida sobre la mesa ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas una cena recién salida del horno? Tsk, no en esta casa. Te alejas maldiciendo por el mal olor y te metes al comedor. Miras los muebles llenos de polvo y telarañas, vivo ejemplo de lo que el tiempo es capaz, das unos pasos y te ubicas en el centro de la habitación para tener una mejor vista. No solo ves los muebles, también ves los cuadros con los miembros de la familia que solían ser los dueños de la casa. No despegas tu mirada, nunca sin hacer algún ruido, del cuadro más grande de esa habitación, colgado en la pared. Tus ojos muestran pena y tristeza. ¿Por qué lo haces? Ni siquiera conoces a los pobres infelices. Niegas con la cabeza y decides seguir con tu pequeño tour. Subes las escaleras, pero escuchas como la madera cruje detrás de ti, volteas pero no hay nadie, así que sigues tu comino hacia el pasillo del segundo piso.

Te metes a una habitación que llama tu atención, abres la puerta con cuidado y asomas la cabeza, al no ver ninguna amenaza entras y cierras la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, como si alguien te pudiera escuchar. La habitación luce opaca, a pesar de tener tonalidades claras. El tiempo absorbió el rosa y el blanco de las paredes y los muebles, llevándose con el la juventud y la alegría que por un tiempo solía tener esa habitación. Escuchas un pequeño clic y te sobresaltas.

-_...charms in the end, but square cut or pair shape these rocks don't lose their shape. __Diamonds are a girls best friend!_ _Tiffany's... Carti..._-

¿Por qué te asusta? ¡Es solo música, no tienes porque temblar tanto! Tratas de relajar tu respiración, y buscas con desesperación la fuente de esa melodía. Parpadeas confuso al ver un tocadiscos rosa pálido encenderse solo, pero por alguna razón que ni tu puedes explicar, te quedas mirando el pequeño aparato y cierras tus ojos lentamente, absorbiendo la música. ¿La ves? ¿La puedes ver? ¿La ves envuelta en sus blancas sabanas pretendiendo ser un carísimo vestido? Usando los zapatos y el maquillaje de su madre, bailando por toda la habitación y soñando que algún día, el público que la aplaudirá serán personas reales y no muñecos ni peluches sin vida... Parece que escuchas sus cantarinas risas al igual que yo, porque abres los ojos repentinamente y retrocedes espantado. Sales asustado de la habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta, asegurándote de que lo que hayas escuchado en esa habitación no te persiga y sin pensarlo te metes a otra.

A diferencia de la habitación anterior, esta es más apagada y simple. Das unos pasos cortos, buscando algo con tu mirada hasta que esta se detiene, ves una prenda anaranjada, aunque debido a la suciedad que posee cualquiera diría que es marrón. La agarras con cuidado, como si se fuera a romperse al más mínimo tacto y la guardas en tu bolso. ¿Por qué haces eso? Ah, ya se. De seguro la llevas para demostrarles a tus amigos que estuviste en esta casa y saliste sin problema alguno. ¿Me equivoco? No, estoy seguro que tengo razón. ¿Tu madre nunca te dijo que robar cosas ajena está mal? Mmm, no deberías hacer eso. Inspeccionas la habitación ahora un poco más tranquilo después de haber encontrado tu trofeo hasta que escucha ruidos provenientes de abajo. Agarras el corral de tu bolsa, tratando de suprimir cualquier grito y apurado, caminas hacia las escaleras ¿Ya te quieres ir? ¡Pero ni siquiera has visto el resto de la casa todavía!

En la base de las escaleras vuelves a escuchar ese ruido, ahora provenientes de la cocina; son platos y vasos rompiéndose, pero no como si se cayeran, sino como si alguien los tirara. Como si alguien estuviera peleando, como si alguien estuviera enojado. Ya no quieres saber nada del ruido, lo único que quieres es alejarte. Te metes al comedor, donde escuchas estática, te volteas y ves la televisión encendida, pero con ningún canal puesto. Solo estática. ¿No estaba la televisión apagada hace solo unos minutos? Que raro. ¡Hey, tranquilo! Si sigues así podría darte un infarto, tienes que respirar. Los ruidos cesan, tanto la televisión como la pelea en la cocina. Has tenido suficiente, conseguiste lo que querías, ahora hay que largase. Corres a la puerta principal. Puedes sentir el aire puro entrando por ella, estás tan feliz, tan solo falta poco para poder salir y olvidar esta experiencia, pretender que solo fue una pesadilla.

Tan solo centímetros falta para que atravieses la puerta cuando esta se cierra con fuerza. No, ese no pudo haber sido el viento. Gritas con impotencia y rabia, tratas de abrirla, e incluso empiezas a golpearla y a gritar por ayuda, con la esperanza de que alguien te escuche. Escuchas, sientes, como todas las ventanas de la casa se cierran al mismo tiempo, encerrándote en esa trampa en la que algún día fue una casa, no un hogar, solo una casa. Apoyas tu espalda en la puerta y lentamente te deslizas hacia el piso, llorando y gimiendo.

No llores pequeño, no hay razón para que lo hagas. Puede que no vuelvas a salir por un tiempo, que no vuelvas a ver a tu familia y amigos, quien sabe, tal vez para siempre. Pero ten en cuenta esto, desde ahora, tú y yo viviremos en esta casa, junto con mi familia. No son las mejores personas del mundo, pero te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás.

* * *

Como verán, es mi **primer** fic de horror/suspenso.

Mi fuerte es la comedia, o eso creo yo, y como no se escribir cosas romanticas ni dramáticas, intenté hacer algo de este genero. (Es el segundo genero que me atrae, y personalmente, quise tratar para ver si puedo manejarlo.)

Si es de su agrado estoy casi segura que haré otro, si fallé, bueno, me concentraré solo en fics de comedia.

Respecto al fic...

La idea principal era que quede al criterio del lector, así que no quería meter muchas pistas pero fallé horriblemente. (Por si quedó alguna duda o un cabo suelto, no duden en preguntar.)

**Canción del tocadiscos:** Marilyn Monroe - Diamonds Are The Girls Best Friend.

Espero su opinión.


End file.
